In modern stage setups, a spotlight and a camera are used to track a performer on the stage. The position and orientation of the spotlight and camera, the field of projection of the spotlight, and field of view of the camera can all be adjusted to be aimed at the performer such that the performer is presented at about the center of projection or field of view. The spotlight and camera are commonly operated by a human operator. In some situations, a programmable intelligent light system can also be used for projecting light according to a pre-programmed sequence. For example, an intelligent light system employs an actuation gimbal to move a spotlight in a similar manner as a human operator. For use outside of the stage setting, a camera can be supported by a gimbal to become an active surveillance system, for example, to be programmed to carry out patrol movements. Furthermore, optical recognition software may enable active surveillance systems to follow an identified optical target.